Elémentaire ma chère Marti
by Gossip Monkey
Summary: Lorsque Derek est enlevé sous ses yeux , Casey va tout faire pour le retrouver avec l'aide de Marti . Ce qui faire naître en elle des sentiments nouveaux Derek X Casey
1. Chapter 1

_Ma nouvelle fiction de Life with Derek que j'ai écrite en Italie _

_Merci à mes amis qui m'ont aidé_

_Bisous _

_Lyra _

* * *

**Elémentaire ma chère Marti **

**Chapitre 1 : L'enlèvement **

Vous connaissez tous Derek et Casey , un moqueur fainéant et méprisant , l'autre parfaite , travailleuse et scrupuleuse et aussi déterminée . Ces deux là sont demi-frère et sœur et comme d'habitude en sortant du bar pour rentrer chez eux , ils se disputaient

"Tu ne comprends pas Derek , c'est très important ! répéta Casey pour la millième fois

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ce qui est important pour toi me rend complètement indifférent rétorqua Derek

-Ah oui , j'avais oublié , le grand Derek n'agit que dans son intérêt , rétorqua Casey un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres

-Dis donc Casey , t'en a mis du temps à cerner" ironisa Derek

Ils continuaient à se chamailler tranquillement quand une voiture noire s'arrêta près d'eux , deux hommes habillés en noir en sortirent . Le visage de Derek se décomposa . Les deux hommes le prirent par les épaules , Derek se débattait , ceux-ci , trois fois plus baraqués que lui , lui mirent un coup de poing et murmurèrent « Viens on l'embarque » . Casey , avait assisté à la scène , complètement éberlué , réagit enfin. Elle se jeta sur l'homme qui tenait Derek évanoui en hurlant

" Vous lâchez mon frère !"

Elle martelait le ravisseur de coups de poings , l'autre ravisseur l'assomma avec un pistolet , Casey tomba lourdement sur le sol . Le ravisseur qui tenait Derek murmura à son compagnon

"Tu crois qu'on devrait se débarrasser de Casey

-Non , je ne pourrais jamais la tuer , répondit l'autre

-Ah ! soupira l'homme le plus grand. Ton amour pour elle te tuera"

Les deux hommes , laissant Casey , évanouie sur le sol , démarrèrent la voiture en trombe et partirent dans des litres de fumée

* * *

" Mademoiselle ? demanda un homme penché sur Casey

-Hein ? marmonna Casey en ouvrant les yeux

-Vous allez bien ? demanda l'homme inquiet

-Où suis-je ? demanda-elle complètement déboussolé

-Dans la rue , répondit l'homme . Je vous ai trouvé comme ça" .

Il fallu quelques minutes à Casey ce qui c'était passé , elle se leva brusquement en hurlant

" Derek !

-De quoi parlez –vous ? demanda l'homme étonné

-Mon demi-frère , les hommes en noirs , prit pu rien faire , expliqua Casey , paniquée

-Calmez – vous la rassura l'homme . Et expliquez – moi ce qui s'est passé"

Casey acquiesça et raconta à l'homme tout ce qui s'était passé

A la fin du récit , l'homme posa la main sur l'épaule de Casey et dit :

"Vous avez subi un sacré choc , je vais vous amener à l'hôpital

"Je n'ai pas rêvé rétorqua Casey à bout de nerfs . Il faut sauver Derek"

Voyant qu'elle ne plaisanter pas , l'homme dit :

" Ecoutez , je suis policier , appelez votre famille , je vous amène au commissariat"

Casey obéit et composa le numéro , ce fut Edwin qui répondit

_Maison Venturi-MacDonald j'écoute _

_Ed' c 'est moi _

_Case où vous êtes ? on s'est inquiétés . Et pourquoi tu pleures ? _

_Je vais au commissariat , il faut que vous veniez _

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_Derek s'est fait enlevé _

…

_Ed' ? _

_Je vais prévenir tout le monde , on arrive _

Casey raccrocha . Pauvre Edwin , sa voix tremblait , il paniquait

Assise sur un banc du commissariat, son chocolat chaud à la main , Casey racontait pour la énième fois ce qui s'était passé

" Je vous l'ai dit , je n'ai pas vu les visages , s'énerva – t'elle , ils l'ont pris et m'ont assommé "

Le policier énervait Casey , il se contentait de noter sur un papier au lieu d'agir

" Vous pourriez pas faire quelque chose au lieu de rester planté là à attendre bêtement"

Le policier soupira et partit

Une main réconfortante se posa sur l'épaule de Casey , elle se retourna et vit Georges , le visage mouillé de larmes , tentant de parler :

"Je pense que nous devrions rentrer et laisser la police faire son travail

-Laisser Derek être retrouver par des incompétents non merci ! rétorqua Casey

-Casey , Calme – toi dit Nora

-Derek a été enlevé et tu veux que je me calme ", hurlait Casey en éclatant en sanglots

Nora serra sa fille dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture

Arrivés à leur maison , ils s'assirent tous dans la cuisine Edwin parla en premier

"Je pense qu'on devrait agir" , dit-il en tapant du poing sur la table

Marti, elle qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait demanda :

" Ou est Smerek ?"

Casey la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

" Derek a été enlevé par des méchants , tu sais comme dans les films

-Alors pourquoi on va pas le sauver comme dans les films ? demanda Marti

-Marti a raison… commença Casey

-Non coupa George . Laissons la police s'en charger et allez au lit"

L'ordre avait claqué sec , net , Casey voulut rétorquer mais Nora lui fit signe que ce n'était pas le moment . Casey avait pris sa décision , puisque personne ne voulait l'aider à le retrouver , elle le retrouverais seule .

En plein millieu de la nuit , Casey se leva silencieusement , prépara quelques affaires et un casse-croûte et allait partir quand une petite voix l'interpella

" Où tu vas ?

-Marti ! Je …

-Tu vas retrouver Smerek dit Marti

-Oui mais n'en parle à personne dit Casey en posant le doigt sur sa bouche

-C'est pas bien de désobéir dit Marti d'une petite voix donneuse de leçons

-Ouais mais il y a des fois où il faut désobéir répondit Casey

-Je peux venir ? demanda Marti

-Marti je …

-S'il te plaît supplia Marti

-Bon viens mais surtout pas de bruit et prépare quelques affaires"

Quelques minutes plus tard , Marti descendit avec une petite valise et Casey et Marti s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit

L'aventure commença


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde , ça va ? _

_Moi parfait c'est bientôt les vacances _

_Comme je pars j'ai voulu poster le 2ème chapitre _

_Rewiwez un max _

_Bisous , Lyra _

_Merci à princesserock avec qui je coéecris cette fiction _

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Un début d'enquête :**_

**PDV George Venturi :**

George se réveilla en sursaut, en sueurs. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, Nora dormait paisiblement

Apparemment il était le seul à s'inquiéter pour son fils qui à l'heure qu'il est devait torturer !

Rageant, il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner, rien que compenser l'horrible nuit qu'il avait passé. Une fois dans la cuisine, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être levé. La table était en bazar et on avait visiblement pris à manger dans le réfrigérateur. Etonné, George s'avança vers la table et prit le papier où il reconnaissait l'écriture appliquée et penchée de Casey

_Cher George _

_Puisque, tu refuses de chercher ton fils, je vais le faire moi-même_

_Je suis partie avec Marti (Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, il ne lui arrivera rien)_

_Ne cherches pas à me retrouver, s'il te plaît _

_Je t'enverrais régulièrement des SMS pour les nouvelles _

_Bisous à tous _

_Casey _

Furieux George entra dans sa chambre et hurla à Nora:

" Ta fille va détruire toute notre famille »

-Pourquoi ? demanda Nora d'une voix ensommeillée

-Elle este allée retrouver Derek et a embarqué Marti"

Nora se leva brusquement et hurla:

" REUNION DE CRISE FAMILLIALE "

**_

* * *

_****_PDV Casey MacDonald :_**

Casey sortit de sa voiture et s'étira. La nuit avait été très longue surtout pour sa jeune sœur qui dormait à l'arrière. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de derrière et prit délicatement Marti sur son dos

" J'espère que tu sais ce que tu me fais endurer Derek pensa Casey pour elle même

-Casey ! appela une petite voix derrière son dos

-Marti, tu as bien dormi ? demanda Casey en posant sa petite sœur

-Pas trop, gémit la jeune sœur. J'ai peur pour Smerek

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va le retrouver, dit Casey pour rassurer Marti

-Tu me le promets ? demanda Marti de sa voix angélique

-Je te le promets ! " répondit Casey pas très sûr d'elle

Marti et Casey marchèrent vers le bar ou Sally et Derek travaillaient habituellement. Un instant, Casey hésita et s'arrêta devant la porte. Marti, comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de Casey lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui sourit gentiment comme pour dire « Je suis là. N'aies pas peur ». Casey se sentit ragaillardie par cette preuve de courage dont Marti faisait preuve. N'hésitant plus un instant, elle entra. Mais je peux vous dire aujourd'hui qu'elle le regrettera plus tard. Le patron la vit et s'approcha d'elle

" Dis moi Casey, tu n'aurais pas vu ton flémard de demi-frère, il n'est pas venu travailler aujourd'hui

-Je…"

Casey déglutit, elle se sentait tellement faible et impuissante. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui fasse subir tout ça ! Elle se sentait défaillir. Quand Marti prit la parole

" Mon frère a été enlevé par des méchants et on va le retrouver dit Marti

-Je savais que Derek n'aimait pas bosser, mais de là à faire venir sa jeune sœur pour me raconter une histoire à dormir debout. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable de ça

-Ecoutez monsieur, soupira Casey . Ma sœur dit vrai, Derek a été enlevé hier soir et je sais ce que je dis, je l'ai vu de mes yeux vu

-Je suis désolé Casey je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Que veux-tu exactement ?

-Vous poser des questions répondit-elle

-Bien viens là j'y répondrai dit le patron en menant Casey vers le bar

-Prête mon cher Watson dit Casey en adressant un sourire à Marti

-C'est qui Watson ? demanda Marti qui ne comprenait rien

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, pour l'instant tu notes les questions que je pose et ce que réponds le monsieur d'accord ? expliqua Casey

-Mais j'écris mal se plaignit Marti

-Fais ce que tu peux ma chérie dit Casey en la prenant sur ses genoux

-Bien première question, Quand avez-vous Derek pour la dernière fois ?

-Hier, il était avec toi et vous vous enguelliez comme d'habitude répondit le patron d'un ton calme, le sourire au lèvres

-Depuis une semaine, avait-il l'air préoccupé par quelque chose ?

-Quel est le rapport avec l'enlèvement ? demanda le patron étonné

-C'est moi qui pose les questions ici rétorqua Casey. Et vous Y REPONDEZ !

-Bon ça va, oui il avait l'air préoccupé et je sais pourquoi mais je ne peux pas te le dire

-Si vous ne collaborez pas, comment voulez-vous … s'énerva Casey

-Ecoute Casey, je suis désolé mais Derek ne veut pas que tu le sache. Alors je respecte sa volonté

-Vous parlez comme s'il était mort s'étonna Casey

-S'il a été enlevé par qui je pense , il n'en a plus pour longtemps dit le patron inquiet

-Donc vous savez quelque chose, triompha Casey en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le patron

-Je ne sais pas ! Je pense ! rétorqua le patron avec colère

-Bon si vous le dites, rétorqua Casey en faisait la moue. Maintenant je voudrais voir Sally

-Sally ? demanda le patron étonné

-Ouais, Sally, une blonde grande et souriante, dit Casey en regardant le patron

-La copine à Smerek renchérit Marti

-Bon ça va Marti je crois qu'il a compris, dit Casey

-Pas vue et elle est partie d'une façon étrange répondit le patron

-Comment ça ? demanda Casey en fronçant les sourcils

-Elle a reçu un coup de fil il y a une semaine, et partit brusquement et elle n'est plus revenue

-Une semaine ! s'exclama Casey

-Ouais, répondit le patron visiblement triste

-Bon merci je crois qu'on va y aller répondit Casey en se levant

-Attendez ! coupa le patron. Vous ne voulez pas boire quelque chose

-Si, j'ai soif dit Marti en pleurnichant

-L'ennui c'est que je n'ai pas d'argent

-Ne t'inquiètes pas répondit le patron en lui faisant un clin d'œil

En buvant son chocolat, Casey fixait Marti qui mangeait des gâteaux, Que ferait-elle sans son grand frère Smerek ? Il fallait absolument aller voir Sally mais d'abbord, elle soccuperait d'aller voir Sam

**_

* * *

_**

PDV Derek Venturi :

Derek ouvrit les yeux, il y voyait flou. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, la pièce était humide et crasseuse. Derek frissonna, Comme il détestait les rats ! Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé quelques heures auparavant. Il plissa les yeux, puis soupira . Ils étaient vraiment stupides de croire qu'il se ferait avoir comme ça ! Il se mit à hurler

"Hé ho, je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi !"

Deux hommes arrivèrent derrière Derek et le fouettèrent. Derek hurla de douleur et essaya de se dégager, mais les liens qui tenait ses mains étaient solidement attachés.

" Bien joué Venturi, dit l'homme le plus vieux. Mais tu n'es pas assez intelligent"

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux .Il croyait rêver Non pas lui impossible

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Derek

-Ah tu aimerais bien le savoir ria le deuxième homme qui portait un masque mais il ressemblait à un adolescent de l'âge de Derek

-Fais-le souffrir , ordonna le plus vieux

-Vous êtes sur Monsieur dit le plus jeune

-Obéis ! Je veux qu'il souffre et qu'il avoue enfin ses torts

-QUELS TORTS, hurla Derek

-Ne joues pas aux plus innocents avec moi, rétorqua le plus vieux

-Mais "… commença Derek

Il fut arrêté par les coups de fouets qui claquaient sur son dos, Derek hurla en se pliant en deux. Il lançait des regards suppliants à son ravisseur qui semblait obéir contre son gré . Derek finit par s'évanouir le visage et le dos en sang. Et pendant qu'il était dans les vappes, les deux ravisseurs le jetèrent sur le sol et le bâillonnèrent . Le plus vieux chuchota des ordres à l'oreille du second, puis éclata d'un rire sardonique


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Comment allez vous ?_

_Moi j'ai la patate_

_Voilà le chapitre 3_

_Quelques petits éclairages sur l'enlèvement _

_Bisous Lyra _

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 3 : Sam aide-nous ! **_

_**PDV Casey MacDonald**_

Casey et Marti marchaient en direction du lycée où ils devaient normalement trouver Sam en train de traîner dans les couloirs accompagné de Ralph . Marti s'arrêta d'un seul coup

« Je veux parler à Papa ordonna-elle à Casey

-Pas maintenant Marti, on va voir Sam et après tu pourras d'accord ? répondit Casey d'un ton conciliant

-Non ! Maintenant ! ordonna la jeune fille en colère

-Ecoute Marti dit la brune en la prenant dans ses bras . Je sais que tu es fatiguée mais plus vite on aura retrouver Derek, plus vite on retrouvera George d'accord ?

-D'accord, mais pourquoi tu veux retrouver Smerek, je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas » demanda la jeune sœur curieuse

Casey s'arrêta net, comment expliquer à une petite fille que la haine était si proche de l'amour ? Comment lui dire que sans son Smerek, elle se sentait perdue, désarmé et seule ? Elle choisit de répondre :

« Tu sais Marti, j'aime bien Derek en fait

-Ah ! Tu es amoureuse, dit Marti d'un sourire moqueur

-Non s'écria Casey scandalisée

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne », chuchota Marti à son oreille

Elle a peut-être raison, pensa-elle pour elle même

Elles arrivèrent devant le lycée, des regards se tournèrent vers Casey, des murmures fatigants allaient bon train à son passage . Elle les ignora en tenant bien fort la main de Marti et se dirigea vers le couloir « des populaires » où traînait habituellement son demi-frère et Sam , Elle le vit au loin, accoudé au casier qui parlait à une fille . Elle marcha vers lui à grands pas et l'attrapa par le bras. :

« Hé salut Case, Marti qu'est… commença Sam

-Pas le temps , coupa Casey . Comme tu le sais Derek a été enlevé et je veux te poser des questions

-Bon d'accord, répondit Sam qui avait l'air complètement perdu . Viens »

Sam l'amena dans une salle de classe vide et la fit asseoir . Marti sortit son calepin et nota soigneusement la date et « Sam »

« Bien , je t'écoute !

-Quand as tu vu Derek pour la dernière fois ? » demanda Casey sérieuse

Sam plissa le front, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément

« Ho ! Je crois que c'était il y a deux jours, il se disputait violemment avec Sally

-Violemment ? demanda Casey surprise

-C'est à dire que je n'aime pas cafter tu vois commença Sam gêné

-Sam ! Derek a été enlevé s'il te plaît!

-Bon d'accord , il y a deux jours, je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs quand j'ai entendu des éclats de voix …

-Oui et ….

-C'était Derek et Sally qui se disputaient

-A quel sujet ? demanda Casey curieuse

-Accuserais-tu Sally sur le simple fait qu'elle s'est disputé avec Derek ? demanda Sam d'un ton suspicieux

-Non ! Je veux juste faire avancer l'affaire , rétorqua Casey d'un ton ferme . Et maintenant continue !

-Ils se disputaient parce que Derek été amoureux d'une autre fille et que Sally était désespérément jalouse . Puis, Sally a décrété en partant qu'elle le lui ferait payer et que quoi qu'il arrive, elle se vengerait .

-Bien suspect n°1 Sally ex petite amie de Derek marqua Marti en tirant la langue

-Ne tire pas des conclusions trop hâtives Marti répondit Casey

-Ca ne t'as pas suffit ce que je t'ai dit je suis quasiment sûr que c'est cette garce qui l'a enlevé

-Y'a cinq minutes, t'enguellais Casey parce qu'elle était suspicieuse et là tu penses que Sally est coupable , t'es bizarre, fit remarquer Marti

-Oui c'est vrai remarqua Casey. T'as une explication ?

-Non j'ai dû m'embrouiller c'est tout rétorqua Sam qui transpirait

-Qui essaies tu de couvrir ? demanda Casey impatiente

-Personne ! C'est jute que je ne veux pas croire que Sally est coupable même si j'en suis sûr en 100%

-Ouais marmonna Casey pas convaincue

-Tu ne me croies pas ?

-Si répondit Casey qui réfléchissait . Avait-il un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps

-Si par comportement bizarre tu veux dire qu'il parlait tout le temps de toi et avait très peur que Sally puisse lui faire du mal . Alors oui répondit Sam en riant

-Qu'est que tu trouves drôle ? demanda Casey

-C'est juste que toute la journée Derek parlait de toi répondit Sam un léger sourire sur les lèvres

-De moi ? dit Casey étonnée

-Oui !

-Bon Sam on te laisses

-Attends !

-Quoi ?! répondit Casey en se retournant

-Je peux vous accompagner voir Sally

-Oui mais ce sera long dit Casey

-Pas de problème ! répondit Sam avec un sourire

Sam, Casey et Marti continuèrent leur expédition ; ils croisèrent Paul , le psy que voyait Casey, celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main et Sam lui fît un léger sourire . Ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôtel Casey avait déjà une petite idée sur qui pouvait avoir enlevé Derek

* * *

_**PDV George Venturi**_

-REUNION DE CRISE FAMILIALE cria Nora en se levant brusquement

Le cri de Nora s'était entendu dans toute la maison , Edwin et Lizzie descendirent les escaliers

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Edwin d'une voix ensommeillé

-Ce qu'il y a s'étrangla George

-Oui ce qu'il y a répéta Edwin calmement

-Casey… Derek… Marti articula George rouge de colère

-Euh ...Papa on pouvait pas être plus clair » ironisa Edwin

Lizzie pouffa ce qui lui valut le regard noir de sa mère, elle se tut et baissa les yeux. Voyant George incapable de s'exprimer, elle prit la parole

« Casey est partie avec Marti chercher Derek »

Edwin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il se contenta de déglutir bruyamment

« Ah ça te coupe le sifflet ! triompha George

-Oh mais taisez-vous ! coupa sèchement Lizzie

-Bon qu'est qu'on fait alors Miss Je sais tout ? demanda Edwin sarcastique

-C'est simple on la ramène par la peau des fesses rétorqua George

-Moi j'opte pour cette solution trancha Nora

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas, s'agaça Lizzie

-Et qu'est ce que nous sommes censés comprendre Liz ? demanda George

-Les sentiments de Casey pour Derek ! s'écria Lizzie comme si c'était évident

-Quoi ?! hurlèrent les deux parents

-Pff! Laissez tomber et laissez Casey retrouver Derek ordonna Lizzie

-Hors de… » commença George

Voyant le regard noir lancé par sa belle-fille, il opina d'un signe de tête et fit un sourire contraint C'était le potrait craché de Casey ! Capable de vous faire céder n'importe quoi en un seul et unique regard


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey ! Le chapitre 4 is here _

_Votre avis ? _

_Je vous aime, Lyra _

_Prochain chapitre news de Derek_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :Une entrevue coupé court:**_

Casey se trémoussa sur un matelas granuleux cette nuit là et fit quelques cauchemars étranges. Elle était dans une forêt et marchait à la recherche de Derek, celui-ci était devant elle, lui tendait la main en murmurant « Viens » de son habituelle voix mélodieuse . Plus Casey s'approchait de lui, plus le garçon s'éloignait. Peu à peu sa vue se troublait , les branches l'attrapait

« Derek s'égosillait-elle à perdre haleine .

-Je t'aime ! Adieu chuchotait-il en partant d'un pas traînant

-Non ! Non Dereeeeeeeeeeeek ! hurla Casey en tentant de se dégager

Puis tout devint noir, Casey sentit ses forces l'abandonner . Elle se réveilla en sursaut, échappant un cri, elle se releva en hurlant plus fort. Des sueurs froides lui coulaient sur le visage et dans son dos. Malgré, l'immense chaleur qui régnait dans la chambre, elle frissonnait, elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait l'intime conviction que Derek courait un danger mortel. Mais qui la croirait ? Personne. Elle s'en doutait.

Alerté par les cris de son amie, Sam débarqua en trombe dans sa chambre armé d'une chaise . Détail qui fit rire Casey

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Case, la questionna-il paniqué

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, Sam, lui répondit Casey en essuyant les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front

-Comment ça rien ? demanda Sam soupçonneux

-Je t'assure, rien répéta Casey

-Mais oui c'est ça ! Tu vas me faire croire que tu as crié pour rien, ironisa Sam

-C'est que… commença Casey, puis elle baissa les yeux

-Que quoi ? insista le blond en lui posant une main réconfortante sue l'épaule

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, Derek est en danger, j'en suis sûre, dit Casey

-Et tu te bases uniquement sur le fait que tu aies rêvé de lui, demanda Sam visiblement sceptique

-Je sais ça peut paraître stupide, mais … objecta Casey

-Ce n'est pas stupide c'est complètement dingue CASEY

-Tu ne me crois pas ? demanda Casey déçue

-Ce n'est pas ça Case, répondit Sam qui se radoucit

-Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? demanda Casey avec colère

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour Derek, balbutia Sam

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » questionna Casey en fronçant les sourcils

Sam se leva de la chaise et commença à faire les cent pas, cherchant ses mots, il se tapa la tête d'un revers de la main et se tourna vers Casey

« Sam, me cacherais-tu quelque chose ? lui demanda Casey

-Oui, répondit simplement Sam

-Alors dis-le ordonna Casey

-C'est que… »hésita Sam

Casey le fixait, d'un regard qu'elle seul était capable de faire et Sam n'eût pas le choix, il capitula et lui expliqua tout

« Tu veux savoir quelle fille omnibulait tant Derek ces derniers temps ?

-Ca m'intéresse seulement, rétorqua Casey feignant l'indifférence

-Bien accroche-toi à ton siège parce que ça a rapport avec l'enlèvement

-Je t'écoute, dit Casey

-Il y a quelques jours, Derek avait changé, radicalement, quand je lui demandé pourquoi, il m'a seulement répondu qu'il grandissait. J'ai voulu en savoir plus alors je suis parti pour le rejoindre et là…

-Et là quoi ? coupa Casey sautant comme une puce

-Je l'ai vu avec Sally et il parlait de toi, Derek lui a dit qu'il rompait et qu'il _t'aimait_ »

Cette remarque provoqua chez Casey un violent retour à la réalité, Alors comme ça, il _l'aimait _

C'était quelque chose à marquer dans le livre des records ! Derek Venturi amoureux ? Si seulement, il pouvait être là ce soir là, elle se serait empressée de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais il n'était pas là et il fallait faire bonne figure…

-Case ? me héla Sam inquiet, tu vas bien ?

-Oui je… vais bien marmonna la jeune brune encore sous le choc de la révélation

-Si tu veux, je… commença Sam

-Non continue ! ordonna Casey

-Mais je … tenta Sam

-Continue insista Casey

-Bien… et c'est pour cela que je pense que c'est elle, termina Sam

-Impossible ! trancha Casey

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sam étonné

-Parce que je te rappelle que j'y étais et qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes

-Et alors, elle aurait pu les embaucher, décréta Sam

Impossible ! répéta Casey en hochant la tête

-Et pourquoi ça ? s'énerva soudain Sam

-Derek les connaissait

Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda Sam blanc comme un linge

Je le sais c'est tout ! répliqua Casey

-Bon tu sais quoi, je vais te laisser dormir, Bonne nuit, dit Sam en se levant brusquement

-Y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas et je découvrirais quoi ! pensa Casey

Et elle se plongea dans un profond sommeil, toujours rempli de cauchemars

Le lendemain matin, Casey se leva et avait l'impression qu'un étau venait de s'écraser sur sa tête, elle descendit, d'un pas traînant pour rejoindre Sam et Marti qui étaient en train de manger tranquillement . Elle s'assit à côté de Sam, s'empara d'un croissant et le mordit avec appétit :

« Je meurs de faim déclara-elle la bouche pleine

-On veux bien te croire marmonna Sam en souriant

-Casey ! reprocha Marti en faisant les gros yeux

-Quoi ?! demanda la brune en mordant à nouveau dans le croissant

-Il ne faut pas manger la bouche pleine, lui rappela sa jeune en pointant un doigt sur elle

-Oups, désolé s'excusa Casey

-Bon vous êtes prêts reprit Sam . Alors en route !

-En route ? s'étonna Marti

-Voir la belle Sally et prouver Case que j'ai raison"

Ils partirent vers la maison de Sally dans l'espoir qu'elle ne soit pas absente . Bien que Sam soit plus motivé que Casey, elle se sentait bien . C'était la première fois depuis l'enlèvement de Derek qu'elle ne se sentait pas seule . Elle s'avança vers la porte de Sally et rassembla tout son courage, frappa . Une jeune femme blonde qui avait les yeux gonflés vint leur ouvrir :

« Casey, s'étonna la jeune femme dont les yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté

-Bonjour Sally, lui répondit la jeune femme brune

-Entrez, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? lui demanda Sally

-Je suis venue te parler de Derek répondit Casey en entrant

-Asseyez-vous ! reprit Sally. Je me doutais bien que Derek ferait appel à toi.

-Non je suis venue pour…commença Casey

-N'empêche que j'aimerais bien le tuer, avoua Sally

-Tu vois hurla Sam en pointant un doigt sur Sally

-Je ne suis pas venue pour te réconcilier avec Derek, il a été enlevé et tu es le suspect numéro un

-Moi ? s'étonna Sally, mais je ne lui ferai jamais de mal

-Drôle de façon de le montrer marmonna Sam en toussotant

-Sam ! Comment oses tu me croire coupable ? s'indigna Sally en commençant à pleurer

-Calme toi Sally ! Je veux juste te poser quelques questions, dit Casey en la prenant par les épaules

-Bien, répondit Sally en inspirant bruyamment. Je t'écoute

-OK, bon quand a-tu vu Derek pour la dernière fois ?

-Il y a une semaine, répondit la jeune blonde

-MENTEUSE, hurla Sam

-Non je l'ai vu, il y a une semaine, il m'a téléphoné, je l'ai rejoint et on a rompu

-Ah ! c'est pour ça que tu es partie du bar ? demanda Marti en marquant sur son bloc note

-Bonne remarque Watson, sourit Casey

-FAUX, l'interrompit Sam, il y a deux jours, je t'ai vu te disputer avec lui et rompre

-Je me suis disputé mais on n'était déjà plus ensemble répondit Sally, calmement

-Et, tu as menacé de le tuer ! renchérit Sam

-Non, c'est faux ! s'écria Sally choquée

-Qui préfères-tu croire elle ou moi ? demanda Sam en posant un regard insistant sur Casey

-Ca suffit Sam, s'énerva Casey. Pourquoi vous êtes vous disputé ?

-A cause de toi rétorqua Sally. Tu as toujours été la seule qui comptait aux yeux de Derek

-Raison de plus pour l'enlever remarqua Sam

-Ecoute tu veux mon avis, ce serait plutôt un garçon qui l'aurait enlevé. Maintenant tu ne préfères croire Sam c'est ton problème . Pars maintenant ! dit Sally en les conduisant vers la porte .

-Sally ! Attends", cria Casey

Casey, Sam et Marti se retrouvèrent dehors

« Tu veux la preuve que je ne mens pas, Viens avec moi" dit Sam en prenant Casey et Marti par la main

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Me voilà de retour avec Life With Derek **

**Désolée pour le suspense **

**En tout cas voilà le chapitre 5 **

xxx

G.M

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : La vérité _**

**POV Casey :**

Sam prit la main de Casey et de Marti, se précipita dans sa voiture. Les traits de Sam s'affaissèrent sous le signe de l'inquiétude. Il prit le volant et démarra d'un coup sec.

« Sam, tu peux me dire où on va, » demanda Casey prudente

Pas de réponse

-Sam ? répéta Casey

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il énervé

- Où va-t-on ? répéta Casey impatiente

- Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire, rétorqua Sam agacé

- Et tu penses que je vais te faire plus confiance alors que tu me fais des cachoteries. Il s'agit de Derek, et…

- Oui, je sais… C'est Derek et tu l'aimes et blablabla, s'exaspéra Sam

- Mais non, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas ton comportement, c'est tout, répondit Casey

- TU ME CROIS COUPABLE C'EST CA ? hurla Sam

- OUI PARCE QUE TU AGIS COMME TEL, hurla à son tour Casey

- TU PENSES SERIEUSEMENT QUE J'AURAIS PU FAIRE DU MAL A MON MEILLEUR AMI, demanda Sam avec colère

- Oui, répondit Casey d'un ton sec

- Et pourquoi ça, demanda Sam,

-Parce que tu es encore amoureux de moi et que tu veux éliminer une menace, rétorqua Casey d'un ton sec. Cependant j'ignore qui est le deuxième homme. C'était un adulte !

-Que penses-tu de ton psy ? proposa Marti les traits empreints de réflexion

-Paul ? s'écria Casey. N'importe quoi !

-Ce se tient, soutint Marti, il en avait peut être marre de t'entendre parler de Derek et il a fini par en devenir fou.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Paul est un adulte responsable qui…

- Et moi pas, coupa Sam avec colère. Vous n'avez aucune difficulté à me croire coupable moi !

- Tais-toi et montre-nous ta fichue preuve ! répliqua Casey

-On y est, » marmonna Sam

Il arrêta la voiture dans un garage souterrain sombre. Il y faisait un noir d'encre, mais Casey put voir une porte cachée derrière la rangée des voitures impeccablement garées. Casey et Marti froncèrent les sourcils. C'était le parking où Sally se garait habituellement, sa Cadillac noire était d'ailleurs garée à quelques mètres de la porte.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est elle ? chuchota Marti à Casey. C'est insensé, ca sent le coup monté à plein nez.

-Je ne pense rien, Marti. Pour l'instant, il ne vaux mieux pas contrarier Sam, murmura Casey

- Tu penses qu'il est dangereux ? demanda Marti inquiète. Tu le connais mieux que moi »

Casey opina silencieusement, se rappelant d'une fois où un garçon l'avait approché d'un peu trop prêt. Sam l'avait battu jusqu'au sang, furieux et jaloux. Mais c'était un inconnu, là, il s'agissait de Derek, son meilleur ami. Elle soupira, lorsqu'elle songea au comportement similaire de Derek et Sam lorsqu'un garçon l'admirait d'un peu trop prêt. Elle avait toujours pris cela, pour de la défense fraternelle. Après tout, elle était si innocente !

« C'est fini les messes basses ! marmonna Sam, » la mâchoire tendue

-C'est ma sœur, j'ai le droit de lui parler, si je veux ! » répliqua Marti

Sam se retourna brusquement, les traits empreints d'une colère noire et menaçante. Il s'était redressé, les poings serrés, les mains tendues. Une position d'attaque ! Casey embarqua Marti derrière elle, et soutint le regard noir de Sam avec aplomb, tout en essayant de limiter la peur glaciale qui bloquait son estomac. Il finit par reprendre son chemin, plus calme et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et laissa passer Marti et Casey devant. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir, encore plus noir que le parking. Au fur à mesure qu'ils avançaient, dans les tournants alambiqués du labyrinthe. Ils y voyaient de moins en moins. De plus, le silence glacial qui y régnait était effrayant. Casey s'attendait à voir un monstre surgir à tous les instants.

« J'ai peur Case, chuchota Marti, la voix tremblotante

-Ne t'inquiète surtout pas Marti, c'est bientôt fini ! » la rassura Casey en la prenant dans ses bras

Et elle avait raison, ils atteignirent la fin du couloir. Une porte était entrebâillée, Casey tenta de voir ce qu'il y'avait à l'intérieur à l'aide de la serrure, mais, il y faisait trop sombre.

« Nous y voilà, murmura Sam d'une voix feutrée

-Ou sommes-nous ? s'inquiéta Casey, la voix grimpant dans les aigus

Il ne répondit pas, il ouvrit la porte. Au milieu de la salle noire qui ressemblait à une sorte de cave, se trouvait un corps ensanglanté et mal en point. Ses cheveux bruns et sales, lui tombaient sur le visage. Son torse nu était couvert de grandes et larges blessures, saignant abondamment. Il paraissait évanoui sur le sol humide. Casey et Marti se précipitèrent vers lui et reconnurent Derek avec stupeur

« Derek ! » s'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles

Elles le secouèrent. Pas de réponse. Soudain, la porte se referma avec fracas. Sam l'avait refermé. Casey réalisant soudain, se qui venait de se passer, se précipita vers la porte et donna de grands coups de poings en hurlant :

« Sam, ouvre-nous, je t'en prie !

Une voix lui répondit, à travers le mur, glaciale

-Tu voulais, de belles retrouvailles familiales, tu en as !

-Sam, je t'en prie ! supplia à nouveau Casey

-Non Casey, tu vas rester et mourir ici ! répondit Sam, un léger rictus dans la voix

-Mais, tu m'aimes Sam, tu adores Marti et Derek est ton meilleur ami, déclara Casey, d'une voix faible

-Je t'aime oui, mais,_il_ m'a convaincu. Vous attirez beaucoup trop de soucis. Vous _lui_ attirez beaucoup trop de soucis ! répondit Sam en insistant sur le _il_ et le_lui_

-Que veux-tu dire par il, s'écria Casey, les joues striées de larmes de rage

-Et puis, si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura Case, cracha Sam ignorant la question de Casey

-Sale traître ! lâcha Casey avec colère

-Je te conseille de garder tes forces pour survivre dans ce trou à rat, répliqua Sam rieur. Cependant, ce n'est pas à moi de décider de votre sort ,_il_ viendra vous voir plus tard," répondit Sam, amer

Qui _il ? »_hurla Casey en tambourinant la porte de coups redoublés et violent

Sam éclata d'un rire méchant, puis dit d'une voix forte

« Bonnes retrouvailles avec Smerek Case. Profites-en ! Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps ! susurra t-il d'une voix mauvaise

« Sam ! » hurla Casey. « Reviens ici ! »

Pas de réponse

Casey s'effondra, furieuse de s'être fait avoir, furieuse de mourir dans de telles circonstances ! Elle avait fait confiance à Sam et elle avait eu tort ! Elle n'avait jamais tort ! Maintenant Marti allait mourir à cause d'elle. Comment allait réagir George ? Serait-il furieux, triste ou allait-il se sentir coupable ?

« Casey ! appela Marti d'une voix étouffée

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Casey en reprenant contenance

-Derek…" répondit-elle de la même voix feutrée, apeurée

Casey se leva, brusquement et se rua vers son demi-frère. Il était pâle et froid. Elle retint son souffle terrorisée par la réponse qu'elle cherchait et se pencha vers sa bouche. Il respirait toujours, mais faiblement et très irrégulièrement. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement et rassura Marti qui se détendit

« J'ai froid ! se plaignit celle-ci

-Ca va aller ! répondait inlassablement Casey

- Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec Sam, reprit Marti avec colère

-Je sais, désolée, soupira Casey

- Et maintenant, nous voilà coincés ici ! grogna Marti

-Quand Derek se réveillera, il nous aidera

- Tu crois vraiment ? rétorqua Marti avec scepticisme

- On doit y croire !"

Marti se concentra sur Derek, lui caressant doucement ses cheveux. Il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes, telle une berceuse. Casey, elle s'était perdue. Les longues plaies qui barraient le corps et le visage étaient profondes et inquiétante. Elle se demandait quelles sortes de tortures, il avait subi ? D'un geste doux, elle caressa son torse, suivant, les contours de ses blessures. Derek gémit et sursauta. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les écarquilla, en voyant Casey et Marti. Il se leva, retenant un gémissement. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux exorbités par la panique. Il se mit à trembler si violemment que l'on aurait dit que son corps était agité de convulsions.

« Derek, calme-toi, ce n'est que nous, » dit Casey d'une voix douce.

Pas de réponse

« Derek ? répéta Marti inquiète en posant sa main sur son épaule

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? grogna l'intéressé en tentant de contrôler ses tremblements

-On est venues te chercher, pardi ! s'exclama Casey piquée au vif

-Vous êtes folles et inconscientes ! marmonna Derek en grimaçant de douleur

-Tu pourrais au moins nous remercier. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'on a dû faire pour… s'enflamma Casey

-Justement, coupa Derek. Vous n'imaginez pas ce dont il est capable, il est dangereux ! souligna Derek avec véhémence

-Qui Sam ? demanda Casey étonnée

-Non pas Sam soupira Derek avec douleur, C'est Paul, ton psy, il est complètement flingué, il m'a…

-Quoi ?" hurla Casey

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Derek se posta devant Casey et Marti, et les entoura d'un geste protecteur. Son visage était dévasté par une peur panique. Ils étaient réellement foutus cette fois.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut **

**Me voilà pour un sixème chapitre **

**Du Dasey enfin et ce n'est pas fini **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**XOXO G.M**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Enfin réunis **

« Restez derrière moi surtout ! ordonna Derek alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

-Derek, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Casey

La porte ouverte, laissa place à un homme de taille moyenne. Il portait une cravate et était élégamment habillé. Casey leva des yeux paniqués sur le visage du ravisseur, il portait un masque.

« Bonjour Casey, susurra-t-il d'une voix calme

-Paul ? s'exclama-t-elle ahurie en reconnaissant son psychologue

-Je vois que Sam a bien fait son travail, rigola Paul. La petite famille est au complet n'est pas Marti ?

- Je ne vous ai jamais senti ! déclara Marti avec aplomb »

La petite se détacha de l'étreinte de Derek et alla se planter devant Paul. Elle fronça les sourcils, agacée

« Libérez-nous maintenant ! ordonna Marti

-Marti, reviens ici, supplia Derek dont la voix montait d'une octave

-Derek…chuchota Casey terrorisée

-Ton frère a raison, Marti. Tu devrais apprendre à obéir ! » hurla Paul sadique.

Il sortit un fouet et frappa la petite Marti qui s'effondra sous le signe de la douleur. Son cri résonna dans la salle exigüe. Derek se précipita vers sa sœur en sanglotant. Il tenta de la relever. Mais elle était inconsciente.

« C'est moi que vous avez kidnappé Paul, c'est à moi que vous en voulez. Laissez ma famille tranquille ! grogna Derek avec haine

-Que de courage mon petit Derek, soupira Paul faussement ému. J'ai essayé l'intimidation physique avec toi et tu n'as pas cessé d'être arrogant. Curieusement, tu sembles être beaucoup plus coopératif quand on touche à tes proches. Et précisément quand on fait du mal à ta chère petite Casey. »

Sur ces mots, Il se dirigea vers Casey, un sourire béat sur le visage. Derek se précipita et s'interposa, ouvrant ses deux bras.

« Ne la touchez pas ! s'exclama-t-il menaçant

-Crois-tu que j'ai peur de toi Derek, s'agaça Paul. Éloigne-toi !

-Non ! assena Derek déterminé

-Très bien, » concéda Paul en soupirant

Il assena un puissant coup se fouet sur le torse de Derek qui vacilla.

« Derek ! », gémit Casey les larmes aux yeux

Un autre coup de fouet retentit. Derek hurla. Casey pleurait. Un deuxième, puis un troisième…Derek ne se démontait pas. Il continuait de se tenir devant sa demi-sœur

« Quel têtu ! s'énerva Paul alors qu'il levait pour la cinquième fois son fidèle compagnon.

-Arrêtez, le coupa Casey en sanglotant. Tuez-moi ! Mais ne lui faites plus de mal.

-Casey, non, tenta d'articuler Derek

- Pousse-toi Derek ! l'intima Casey d'une voix ferme

-Jamais ! » rétorqua celui-ci, tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

-Je refuse qu'il te fasse du mal à cause de moi, déclara Casey en tenant Derek par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Et moi, rétorqua le brun agacé, je refuse qu'il te fasse du mal tout court. Je dois te protéger.

-Que c'est touchant, coupa Paul d'un ton cynique. Casey, je m'impatiente… »

Casey poussa gentiment son demi-frère qui tomba sur le sol. Il tenta de se relever mais n'en eut pas la force. Casey se campa devant Paul, et lui lança un regard de défi.

« Vous payerez pour tout ce que vous faites Paul !

-Ah Casey, Casey, Casey, soupira le concerné avec un sourire. Tu crois que la justice triomphera…Laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes ! »

Il la gifla avec force, Casey tituba et tomba par terre. Le psychologue s'accroupit devant Derek et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Du harcèlement psychologique mon cher ! Ce que je réserve demain à tes petites protégées sera deux fois pire. Bonne nuit ! »

Derek essaya de se jeter sur lui. Mais celui-ci partit en laissant l'écho de son rire jouissif, résonner dans la salle. Dès que la porte se referma. Derek rampa à toute vitesse vers Marti. Il chercha son pouls. Ouf, elle était encore vivante ! Lui enlevant une mèche de cheveux collante, il grimaça

« Ca va ? demanda Casey inquiète en se dirigeant vers lui

-Moi oui, grogna Derek

-Elle va s'en sortir ? paniqua Casey en fixant sa demi-sœur

-Oui, c'est juste le choc ! répondit Derek en se levant

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea Casey

-J'essaie de trouver de l'eau, dit-il en arpentant la pièce difficilement.

-Il n'y en a pas ici ! Derek arrête ! le supplia Casey en le saisissant par les épaules

-Tu ne comprends pas, il va vous tuer ! Je ne veux pas… s'exclama Derek dont la voix se brisa.

-Chut, je suis là, » le rassura Casey, en le serrant contre lui.

La proximité du corps de Derek était difficile à gérer pour la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle caressait le dos pour calmer ses sanglots, elle sentit tout son corps s'enflammer. Son ventre lui faisait mal. Ses muscles se contractèrent. Elle gémit sous le poids du désir.

Tu as mal ? s'alarma Derek en se détachant d'elle

-Non, répondit la brunette en rougissant violemment

-Qu'as-tu Case ? s'inquiéta Derek en soulevant un sourcil.

-Rien, éluda Casey »

Sceptique, Derek se dirigea vers sa petite sœur toujours inconsciente. Casey le soutint par la taille, honteuse du désir dévorant qu'elle pouvait ressentir à un moment pareil.

« Pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si vite ? s'étonna Derek

-Je m'inquiète pour Marti, » répondit Casey en maudissant Derek et son ouïe fine

Soudain, Marti bougea et ouvrit les yeux. Derek et Casey se penchèrent un peu plus vers elle, inquiets.

-Derek ? Casey ? appela la petite faible

-Tout va bien, nous sommes là, la rassura son frère en la posant délicatement sur ses genoux

-On est à la maison hein ? demanda-t-elle

-Non Marti…soupira Derek

-Mais nous y serons bientôt, lui promit Casey avec un sourire

-C'est vrai ? demanda Marti avec un regard plein d'espoir à son frère

Vrai, Smarti, lui sourit Derek en l'embrassant sur le nez. Bon, et si vous me racontiez comment vous êtes arrivées ici.

La tentative de diversion de Derek eut l'effet escompté. Marti se lança dans un récit endiablé de leurs aventures. Comment ils avaient interrogé le patron du bar, comment il avait cru que Derek voulait sécher son travail. Ensuite vint l'épisode un peu plus compliqué de Sam, le jeune brun grimaça de rancœur à la mention de son meilleur ami.

« Ce sale traître, marmonna-t-il

-Je ne l'ai jamais cru, mais Casey s'est laissé embobinée, sourit Marti

-Marti ! la morigéna Casey en rougissant

-Casey a toujours eu un faible pour Sam, » sourit Derek amer

A ce moment-là, Casey aurait voulu lui sauter dans les bras. Il était si vulnérable. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que c'était _lui_ qu'elle aimait. Mais au lieu de ça, elle lui tira la langue, trop habituée à le mépriser et l'embêter plutôt qu'à l'aimer.

« Et en plus, il a osé accuser Sally, continua Marti qui était trop prise dans son récit pour remarquer la rancœur de son frère.

-Vous lui avez parlé ? s'exclama Derek qui pâlit

-Oui et tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'elle nous a dit ! déclara Marti en pouffant

-Quoi ? paniqua Derek en fixant Casey qui rougissait violemment

-Que tu étais amoureux de Casey, s'exclama Marti en faisant un clin d'œil discret à sa demi-sœur

-Et tu as cru à ses bêtises », pouffa Derek en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa sœur

Le cœur de Casey s'arrêta un instant. Ainsi, ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Bref, reprit Marti agacée d'être sans arrêt interrompue, . C'est un traître. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici. »

Derek se refrogna puis sourit

« Il est d'aller au lit Watson, dit-il en la prenant dans tes bras

-C'est qui Watson à la fin ? râla Marti

-L'assistant de Sherlock Holmes, le meilleur détective du monde, lui répondit Casey

-Waouh » s'exclama Marti

Après lui avoir raconté de nombreuses histoires pour lui faire oublier sa faim. Marti réussit à s'endormir. Derek faisait les cents pas dans la pièce quand soudain il se tourna vers sa demi-sœur

« Qu'as-tu dis aux parents ?

-Que je partais te retrouver, répondit simplement Casey

-C'est assez paradoxal…marmonna-t-il entre ses dents

-Quoi ?

- Rien… Laisse tomber. »

Ils se turent gênés. Puis le jeune brun s'assit à côté de Casey

« J'ai besoin d'un éclaircissement Case, balbutia Derek

-A quel sujet ? s'étonna Casey en levant les yeux vers son demi-frère

-Qu'est-ce que Sam et Sally t'ont dit à propos de…toi et moi ? hésita Derek en rivant son regard dans celui de Casey

-Euh…balbutia-t-elle gênée. Que…Que tu avais quitté Sally parce tu m'aimais.

-Tu les as crus, demanda Derek soudain tendu

-…

-Casey ?» répéta-t-il anxieux en se saisissant de son menton

Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de sentir son torse contre le sien. Déstabilisé, Derek resserra son étreinte. Le désir de Casey reprit comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Son corps brûlait comme si elle était sur un bûcher. Elle fixa le cou neigeux de Derek, elle trop proche de lui, beaucoup trop proche ! Mais son désir était plus fort que sa raison, elle déposa un baiser léger sur le cou de Derek , puis descendit lentement vers son épaule pour déposer le même baiser. Derek se raidit

« Casey, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux

-Quoi ? Tu ne me désires pas », lui demanda la jeune femme soudain, inquiète

Derek s'empara de son visage et saisit ses lèvres avec avidité. Casey, complètement sous le charme, ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner accès à sa langue. Les mains de Derek raffermirent la prise sur sa taille et Casey entoura le torse du jeune homme. Peu à peu, Derek quitta les lèvres de Casey pour son cou, déposant des myriades de baisers comme si elle était extrêmement fragile.

« Derek ? souffla-t-elle en retenant un gémissement

-Quoi Case ?

-Reste avec moi dit-elle en embrassant son torse

-Je n'ai l'intention de partir nulle part, Case répondit Derek rassurant en embrassant doucement son oreille. Il est tard ! Dors maintenant !

Casey gémit, puis en soupirant, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Derek et ferma les yeux. Enfin à sa place pour la première fois depuis des semaines


End file.
